scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where the Whoop is Whoopsy-Doo?
|previousepisode = Indian Chaos! |nextepisode = Scooby-Dee's Show Trouble! }} Where the Whoop is Whoopsy-Doo? is the third episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you ever say whoops? Well nobody does it as much as Whoopsy-Doo! Scooby and Shaggy go to see Whoopsy and Gaggy; however Whoopsy is making more mistakes than ever! So do you make mistakes? Well you can't make as many as Whoopsy-Doo! Plot "Like, I can't wait to get to Whoopsy and Gaggy's," says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. The two are on a bus riding through a jungle. "I'm still shocked they moved to a jungle!" says Shaggy. The bus stops and the doors open. The cowards hop out and see nothing but jungle. Shaggy and Scooby pull back some bushes and go into a secret area. There is a bridge across the river and on the bridge is a small hut. Suddenly, a werewolf jumps out from behind Scooby and Shaggy. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. The werewolf unmasks itself to reveal a laughing Gaggy! Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Gaggy are in the house. It has red carpet and hut walls. Whoopsy-Doo comes into view. "Hey Shaggy!" exclaims Whoopsy. He shakes Scooby's hand. He turns to Gaggy and shakes his hand and says "hey Scooby!" And then he turns to Shaggy and shakes his hand and says "hey Gaggy!" "Like, wow, he's making more mistakes then usual!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "You must forgive Whoopsy, he's... sick," Gaggy remembers. Whoopsy sneezes and walks off into a room. "Like, something fishy is going on Scoob," says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are outside fishing. They fish up Whoopsy-Doo. "Aw..." says Scooby. "What do you have to say for yourself Whoopsy-Doo?" asks Shaggy. "Uh... whoopsy?" says Whoopsy. He shrugs. Suddenly, Whoopsy-Doo comes out of the house. "Impostor!" yells the real Whoopsy-Doo. "He's the impostor!" yells the Whoopsy from the house. Suddenly, the Whoopsy from the house slips and a mask slides off to reveal Gaggy. "Like, why?" asks Shaggy. "It was a joke of course!" laughs Gaggy. Gaggy goes inside, laughing. Suddenly, a demon rises out of the river and roars. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Zoinks!" exclaims Shaggy. "Whoopsy!" exclaims Whoopsy. They run away out of the hidden house. The empty bus is there. Scooby, Shaggy, and Whoopsy jump in. They begin speeding away from the River Demon. The bus speeds down the jungle. The River Demon races after the bus. It leaps on it. "I will get revenge!" yells the demon. Shaggy makes the bus go faster and the demon falls off. It stands up. "Revenge!" yells the demon. It races after the bus more. The demon jumps on. "Scoob, call the police!" yells Shaggy. Scooby dials the police. Shaggy speeds towards a lock. He puts three more seat-belts on. Scooby does the same. Whoopsy puts eight on. The bus crashes and the River Demon goes flying into the air. The police arrive. "Where is the criminal?" a policewoman asks. Suddenly, Gaggy in the River Demon suit without a mask lands in her hands. "Huh..." says Gaggy as he wakes up. "Like, why?" asks Shaggy. "Because you guys ruined my joke!" explains Gaggy. The policewoman takes Gaggy away. Whoopsy unmasks himself as Gaggy. "Got ya!" says Gaggy. Everybody begins laughing and Scooby looks up. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03. I wrote this episode. You see, I was given another task to write for this series, and I did my best. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment below, also tell me if you suspected who did it. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Gaggy's home Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 7 - Hyde and Seek *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4